I cant believe you thought you could keep this a secret
by roxx2012
Summary: The Girls' conversation about JJ and Will when they return from Miami. This will be a 3-shot!
1. Chapter 1

"I cant believe you thought you could keep this a secret"

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction story. I know its not perfect so if you want to read and then review let me know how i'm doing!

Chapter 1

Stepping back into the FBI building in Quantico, JJ knew she had approximately five minutes before Penelope Garcia would come looking for her to receive an explanation of what happen in Miami. Sitting down on the chair behind her desk, she thought back on her relationship with Will.

It had been around a year since the evening she had handed Detective William LaMontange her number after closing a case in New Orleans. In hindsight, she was never expecting the detective to call so she never really thought it was necessary to tell Prentiss and Garcia that she had give him her personal cell number. Handing out her number to someone who wasn't going to use it on professional basis was a rarity to JJ, with her difficulty of opening up and letting people in mixed with her job she always thought that it would have been best to remain single. That was until she met Will. JJ was suddenly brought out of her thoughts with cough at her office door.

"Well that was quicker than expected, I thought id have at least another two minutes" joked JJ, signaling to Garcia to come in.  
"Well I want an explanation and you know that I wouldn't be able to wait" replied Garcia taking a seat on one of the chairs at the other side of the desk.

JJ couldn't tell whether she was angry and upset that this had been hidden for her or if she was secretly happy for her best friend and just wanted all the details but knowing Garcia as well as she did, she figured it was a mixture of both.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but before we talk about this do you mind if I get a cup of coffee and Emily in here so I don't have to have this conversation twice?" smiled JJ, hoping Garcia wouldn't remain too annoyed with the secret.  
"Sure gumdrop but as long as you bring me one back too" Garcia barely looked at JJ when she replied, she was too busy scanning the office to see if she could notice any other changes.

Sighing, JJ stood up. She placed her hand on Garcia's shoulder as she was walking past and stopped; "I really am sorry that I didn't tell you Pen, I will explain it. Please don't be angry with me." Before she could walk away Penelope grabbed her wrist to stop her movement.  
"I'm not angry Jay, I'm just a little bit confused as to why you didn't tell me or Em but now I'm more intrigued in the juicy deets, so why don't you hurry your butt up getting that coffee and our girl hm?" Penelope flashed JJ a huge grin as JJ just nodded head and walked out of the room.

Walking into the bullpen, JJ saw Emily sitting at her desk talking to Reid and Morgan who all looked up as she walked in. She instantly saw Morgan smirking and opening his mouth to say something but she cut him off before he had the chance.

"DON'T say a work Derek! Yes, Will and I are together, we have been dating since the case in New Orleans. Yes, I hid it from all the team and now you's all know. That is all I am saying on the matter so please drop it. Em, Garcia's in my office, would you like a cup of coffee before we face her?" Asked JJ while turning her attention to the coffee machine in front of her.  
"Yes, would love one thanks" replied Emily before getting up and walking over to where JJ was standing, "I'm sorry that I told Garcia. I should have let you tell her"  
"It's fine Em, if you hadn't of told her I'm sure Morgan would have" sighing she turned to face Emily, "Did you's all really know this whole time?"  
"We're profilers Jay, of course we knew!" Snorted Emily, "How did you expect us not to know? You left DC most weekends, you rarely attended girls night and when you did you were always glued to your phone. Even when really cute guys hit on you, you were just not interested. Something had changed in you so, Garcia being well Garcia hit a few buttons on that big ol' computer of hers and found out that you had been flying to New Orleans. A lot. And we're pretty smart people you know and we put two and two together and hey look at that, guess we were right" By the end of Emily's explanation both women had a smile on her face. Before JJ could respond Garcia burst into the bullpen.  
"There you are!" Exclaimed Garcia, "I thought that you had gone home and left me sitting there to avoid spilling all the juicy details!"  
Laughing, Emily and JJ headed towards the door she was currently standing at, "I left everything in my office Pen, my purse, coat, case files and my cell. All you had to do was look around and you would have seen I was coming back" Garcia smiled.  
"Speaking of your cell, boyfriend rang" JJ's eyes darted to Garcia's.  
"Did you pick up?"  
"Jayje, I may snoop through peoples private business and belongings or a living but you are my friend and part of my family and I have boundaries with my family. Unless you were in danger and needed help then all boundaries go out the window!" Smiled Garcia while walking back out the room towards JJ's office, with the other two women following. Reaching the office, JJ was laughing and looking at Garcia with her eyebrows slightly raised.  
"So is going through someone's credit card details and finding out where they've been taking flights to, not covered in those boundaries"  
Flopping down in her seat Garcia let out a little nervous chuckle, "Well, there was something clearly going on with you and you could have been in danger so we decided to check wha-"  
"We?" interrupted Emily  
"Sorry, I decided to check what was going on with you and that was the only option?"  
"You could have just asked me?"  
"You wouldn't have told us the truth. We knew there was a guy involved and I figured that if I could find out where you were going I could do a little check on the guy and make sure that you were alright"~  
"You ran a background check on Will?!" exclaimed JJ  
"NO! Once I found out where you were going, I knew that the guy must have been will as Prentiss here had filled me in about the flirtashionship you had going on when you were working on the case. I knew you would have been safe with him" Finished Garcia, as JJ shot Emily a dirty look for passing on this information to Garcia, which Emily replied with a faint smile and a look that said "I'm sorry", "But enough about this, I want to know EVERYTHING about you and Will!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry its taken this long to update but with the holidays and then exams and assignments I've been busy. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

JJ laughed at Garcia's enthusiasm about her relationship with Will. She always knew this day was going to have to come, where she would have to explain to her two best friends that she had secretly been in a relationship with the New Orleans detective that had shamelessly flirted with her during the time they spent there helping him solve the case. She had planned this over and over in her head but now the time was here to say all these things her mind just went completely blank and didn't know where to start.

"I'm sure the Emily filled you in about what happened when we were in New Orleans?" JJ asked Penelope

"Yeah, she told be all about how he had a thing for you and flirted quite openly and publicly the whole time you were there until you not so subtly handed him your card with you cell number on." Smirked Garcia in response.

"That is pretty much what happened" JJ smiled at the memories then shot a glance at Emily, "How did you know that I gave him my number?"

"I saw him with the card in his hand looking very pleased with himself and when I looked properly I recognised it to be your card. You know JJ, you might think you are but you really aren't all that subtle. I noticed you flirting back, and every time we wanted to contact you, you were with Detective LaMontange" said Emily, making JJ blush.

"Your going to have to get used to calling him Will, it would be a little weird if you referred to my boyfriend as 'detective LaMontange' every time you were in his presence" Before JJ had even finished her sentence, there was a loud shriek from Garcia.

"You mean we actually get too meet him?!" exclaimed Garcia.

"Now you's all know I don't see the harm in having dinner the next time he's in town" Smiled JJ

"When will that be gumdrop? Do you have plans to see your Cajun hottie any time soon?"

"Not yet, but I promise you will be the first to know" JJ laughed at how excited Garcia seemed to be at the thought of meeting Will.

"Ooo I cant wait" Beamed Garcia, "Now come on Gumdrop, I want to hear about your first time in New Orleans"

"The story isn't that interesting to be honest. A few days after we left he called me and asked if I wanted to fly down to New Orleans for a date. Of course I was a bit hesitant but accepted all the same. When I got there he met me at the airport with a bunch of flowers an he greeted me with a kiss to the cheek. We drove back to his house where I set things up in his guest bedroom before I started to get ready. He took me to a local Italian restaurant and I've got to say, even Rossi would have been proud, it was probably the best meal that I've ever had. When we finished we took a slow walk back to his house, just talking and getting to know each other. We had a glass of wine when we arrived back and then we headed to bed. As he was saying goodnight, standing outside the room I was staying in he kissed me and then I went to bed. Happier than I had been in a long time" JJ smiled as her phone started ringing. She reached down to pick it up as Garcia spoke.

"So what happened after that?"

" Basically what you know, I started flying down to New Orleans and he started coming here every weekend we could and eventually we fell in love!" JJ smiled at Garcia and Emily while checking caller I.D, "Its Will"

"Hey" she greeted into the phone. There was silence on her end as Will was saying something, "Yeah that sounds great" another pause, "Yeah ill see you then, I love you too, bye" JJ hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Garcia exclaimed

"Looks like you got your wish Pen, Will's coming for a visit this weekend"

"OH MY GOD! We have to go to Jimmy's, the whole team will have to be there!" She shouted while standing up and making her way towards the door

"I'll go make sure they don't have any plans" she said as she exited the room.

The only sound left in the room was Emily's chuckling, "Do you think she's forgot that we all have already met Will?

"Yeah most likely" laughed JJ, "This certainly is going to be an interesting weekend isn't it?"

"Yep, I actually feel a little bit sorry for Will. You know how Garcia is normally never mind after a few alcoholic beverages." JJ groaned at this statement.

" I never thought about that. She probably be back in here in a minute demanding that she's coming to meet him at the airport with me!"

"What you mean, you aren't excited at the possibility of spending a full weekend with Will and Garcia?" smirked Emily

"Funnily enough I was looking forward to spending at least a few hours alone with my long distance boyfriend who I haven't seen on a non professional basis in almost a month!" sighed JJ.

"Fair enough, ill tell you what, ill distract her with a shopping trip Friday night before we go out, how does that sound?"

" Have I told you lately that I love you?" smiled JJ

" Well lets just say you owe me one and leave it at that?" Emily returned a smile at JJ's nod, "You do realise how lucky you are that Will called and interrupted Garcia, otherwise you would have been bombarded with all sorts of personal questions don't you?"

"Oh yeah! As much as I love PG, there are things that I am just not willing to share with her you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Emily replied as the two fell into a comfortable silence, which was interrupted by a very excited Penelope Garcia bursting back through JJ's office doors.

"Everyone's free and up for Friday, and OH MY GOD, I have just had THE best idea, I am soo going to come with you after work to meet him from the airport"

Emily and JJ looked immediately at each other and burst into fits of laughter leaving Garcia totally confused.

"What, I don't get it? What's so funny?"

"Nothing PG, don't you worry about it. By the way were going shopping Friday" Emily managed to say through her laughter.

"Oh goody, I need some new boots. Well loveys, I best get back to work" said Garcia, while blowing a kiss at the two agents while leaving the office.

"She really is one of a kind!" laughed JJ as the two agents broke into a second round of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JJ grinned as she saw Will walking towards her. As they met he greeted her with a hug and kiss.

"Mmm, I missed that" Smiled JJ against his lips.

"Me too babe" said Will as he manoeuvred his arm around JJ's shoulders as they headed towards the exit, "As glad as I am too see you, from what you've told me, I was kind of expecting Garcia to be here with you"

"Ha, yeah well she did suggest it but Emily offered to distract her with a shopping trip so I could at least spend a few hours alone with you" smiled JJ

"Ah so yet again shopping is more appealing than me?" Teased Will

"Hey, I would never chose shopping over time with you!" Will laughed as JJ swatted his arm, "And don't be offended babe, nothing would be able to keep Pen from a shopping trip but are you saying you would prefer to spend time with me and Garcia than just me?"

"Of course not. Nothing could stop Garcia shopping, nothing could stop me spending time with my girl" said Will as he leant down and captured JJ lips in another kiss. When they broke away JJ laughed.

"Your too cheesy for your own good sometimes"

"No such thing" Will said as they continued their way towards the door.

Once they reached the car, JJ opened the boot so will could put his bags in it. When JJ closed the boot and started heading towards the drivers seat, Will grabbed her arm stopping her. She looked at him curiously as he wrapped his arms round her.

"I just remembered I haven't told you how glad I am to be here and to see you" JJ smiled

"I'm glad you're here too, I missed you" Yet again Will leant down and kissed her.

"God, I love you"

"Well stop talking and take me home to show me just how much" Winked JJ pulling herself out of his grip and heading towards the drivers seat.

About an hour later, JJ and Will lay in JJ's bed trying to regain their breath. Will turned so he was lying on his side and wrapped his arm around JJ.

"God that was amazing!" he whispered

"Tell me about it. My weekday boyfriend certainly has a high standard to beat" joked JJ. Will also laughed as he rolled on top of her and started attacking her with his fingers tickling her sides.

"WILL, PLEASE STOP" Shrieked JJ

"Nope" he laughed, "Not until you take that back"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You know you're my only boyfriend!"

Will backed down rolling off her but still keeping his arm around her. They lay in silence for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"Is that how you see me?" he asked sounding slightly hurt

"Is what how I see you?" Asked JJ, confused

"As your weekend boyfriend?" JJ turned to look at him immediately, herself turning on her side and placing her hand on his face forcing him to look at her.

"Of course not. I was only joking" She leant forward and captured his lips in a kiss hopefully reassuring him, " I love you Will. You're my boyfriend. Period. I haven't even looked at another man since I met you! And if you don't believe me you can ask Penelope tonight because all she has done is constantly have a go at me about it" she saw Will smile and smiled back at him.

" I believe you" they returned to another few minutes of silence just looking into each others eyes, "I want to move here"

"What?" JJ asked, sitting up.

" I'm sick of acting like your weekend boyfriend. I want to be here full time and build a life together. I love you JJ and I want us to live together, come home to you everyday and start planning a future together, not have a relationship based on our schedules!" announced Will while also sitting up.

"But what about your job?"

"I can find a job anywhere Jay, this is what I want" JJ just looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Okay, move in with me then" Both of them grinned at each other.

"Okay" smiled Will as he leant in to kiss JJ.

Half an hour later, JJ and Will lay cuddled up to each other, blissfully happy just in each others arms.

"This is kind of perfect you know" stated JJ

"Yeah I know. I don't think I've ever been this happy" said Will snuggling closer to JJ

"I agree, but I didn't mean that. I also have some news" Will looked at JJ confused as she leant over reaching for her bedside table taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Will. As Will read the paper his mouth dropped open slightly as JJ waited nervously for his reaction. Eventually he looked at JJ as the biggest smile appeared on his face.

"Your really pregnant?"

"Yeah, I found out yesterday and wanted to tell you in person. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but we-" Will cut her off with his lips on hers.

"I take back what I said before, NOW ive never been this happy!"

"Im glad. I haven't either. I love you" smiled JJ

"I love you too" will moved his hand down to her stomach and leant down and pressed a kiss to it, " Daddy loves you too little one"

The couple just sat and started at each other in amazement until JJ noticed the clock behind Will and jumped up.

"Oh crap, we've got to meet the team in 45minutes. We need to shower"

An hour later, they rushed into the restaurant, knowing that Garcia was not going to be very happy that they were late. Seeing the team they headed straight to the table holding tightly onto Wills hand.

"Hey guys! So sorry we're late!" She smiled them taking her seat, "Guys you remember Will. Garcia, this is my boyfriend Will, Will this is Penelope"

"Hi nice to meet you" smiled Will as he went round and hugged her before he sat in his seat, he greeted the rest of the team as well. Before anyone else could speak the waiter came to take their drinks orders, when the waiter reached JJ she looked around to find everyone staring at her as if she was crazy!

"What?" JJ asked

"it's a Friday night, were relaxing, we don't have work tomorrow and your ordering water and not an alcoholic beverage. What's going on?" quizzed Emily.

"Nothing" JJ said defensively, quickly glancing at Will, " Will's only here for the weekend and I don't want to spend all day in bed with a hangover"

"Hmm, your lying" Garcia stated, "Your acting nervous something's going on" JJ looked around and every member of her team was looking at her and seemed to agree with Garcia. Will draped his arm on the back of her chair and leant closer to her.

"You may as well tell them Cher" he smiled at her. JJ thought about it.

"Damn profilers" she muttered as Will laughed, "Okay we do have some news. Will has decided he's moving here and moving in with me. And I found out some pretty life changing news yesterday" Will placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently letting her know he was here for her.

"And?" Asked Emily

"And I'm pregnant" before she could even finish her word, Garcia squealed and jumped up to congratulate the couple. The rest of the team followed her lead.

When dinner was over, the team plus Will were leaving the restaurant. Everyone apart from JJ and Will were heading to a different bar. Outside the men, were chatting about football leaving the girls to have a little girl talk.

"You look happy gumdrop" Garcia said to JJ

" I am, I really am Garcia. Will's a great guy and were starting our own little family, what more could I want?"

" As long as he treats you and my gumdrop junior right, there wont be a problem"

"I'm sure he will Garcia, plus if he doesn't every other member of this team carries a gun" Reassured Emily

"It wont come to that. He's a decent man"

"He certainly seems like it Gumdrop" smiled Garcia as they started walking towards the boys. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

"What?" Asked Emily and JJ at the same time

"I still cant believe you though you could hide any of this from us!"

All three of them continued to laugh as they reached the boys. Wrapping her arm around his waist she kissed Wills cheek. As the group continued to talk Will noticed JJ yawning.

" You ready to head home?"

"Yeah I think I am" she smiled as she moved away from him and started saying by to her team, her family, saying she'll see them on Monday.

Walking hand in hand along the street Will and JJ were engaged in conversation.

"Well I don't think that went too bad" smiled Will clearly happy

"No it didn't, getting to know you was kind of overshadowed by the news of the baby. I'm still not sure whether that's good or bad for you"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well if I wasn't pregnant, you would have received the third degree but seeing as I am, if you ever even slightly put a toe out of line, your going to have five profilers who are trained to use a gun after you as well as Garcia and im pretty sure what ever damage the team do with their guns, it wont be as bad as what Garcia will do" she informed him chuckling. Stopping will, spun JJ round to face him whilst looking directly at her.

"Well then, it's a good job that never going to happen isn't it" he smiled at her, " I love you and our baby soo much JJ, and im never going to hurt either of you. One day, when we're both ready, im going to make you my wife and we will have even more children. I promise. Im in this for life, I cant ever imagine being with another women"

"I love you too, and I cant wait to be you wife one day" She smiled at him and he gently kissed her, "Now take me home"

"Yes ma'am"

**And that's it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
